


free as a bird (flying in your cage)

by Marahuy0



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Canon (ish), Public Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marahuy0/pseuds/Marahuy0
Summary: Tonight is about indulgence. Jonathan is his. He pays for Jon’s schooling, His flat, His grandmother’s care. Elias' magnanimity only asks for so little in return after all.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 33
Kudos: 102
Collections: Jonelias Week 2020





	free as a bird (flying in your cage)

**Author's Note:**

> Lovely AU is not mine. It belongs to Sylph! Just splashing around in it like I'm in a kiddie pool. 
> 
> Language used for Jon:
> 
> -> cunt, slit

Elias Bouchard enters _le Manoir_ exactly fifteen minutes after seven. The restaurant is pleasantly warm in contrast to the crisp autumn air outside, The tables stand a good distance from one another, giving the luxury of privacy and space. Sonata D. 959 is being played, in his humble opinion, quite poorly by the pianist. The piece is slow and sweet, gentled to match the laid back ambiance of the restaurant. It is nothing like the tune and passion of the dying man he remembers.

A shame. If Elias were to close his eyes he could pretend that he was back in that intimate room smelling of lilacs. He can recall how the sweat cooled on his bare body as he watched those fingers pour life into each press of those piano keys. Creating something that would far out last the sickly man playing. It was the first taste of eternity Jonah can remember, witnessing someone achieve immortality.

He admits that he misses those quiet days but there are current amusements to look forward to.

Stopping a few feet from his table, Elias is close enough to hear the hushed conversation taking place but far enough that they wouldn't see him quite yet. Jon is sitting, clutching the leather bound menu like a lifeline. He's wearing the suit he gave him, the dark navy hugging Jon’s lithe figure is simply delectable. He won't make eye contact with the petite server who is leaning slightly towards him.

"- It's just a surprise is all, " The young woman says, her ponytail swishing to the side as she tilts her head. "But this is a good thing! I was worried you never left your flat- outside of school that is. "

"Yes, well. I'm _ecstatic_ to tell you that I do in fact have a social life. Now go away" Jon replies, trying to hide the way he's squirming in his seat. Lovely thing is trying to prop himself up to relieve the pressure. _Adorable_.

"Since when?!"

"Since always Georgie."

“You’ve stopped going anywhere the past 3 months!”

“I've been busy”

“What? Collecting pence like an old man?” Georgie teases, body language relaxed and happy. A nice contrast to Jon who is candy-red and sitting rigid, tugging at his collar.

“I collect vintage arcade tokens _, thank you very much_ ” his voice comes out acerbic, but there's a softness to it. Elias can count on one hand the people who have earned that sort of tentative affection.

That's enough of that.

Elias clears his throat, making both of them turn towards him. "Hello Jon, I do hope I'm not interrupting anything"

"No!" Jon exclaims, voice coming out a bit too loud. He garners the attention of the tables around them, receiving a few annoyed stares. Jon flushes at this, Never one for being Watched his Jon, and sheepishly sinks back down. Predictably he lets out a muffled yelp, Making their server turn her attention back at him.

"Jon are you sure you're ok? You're sweating" Georgie says, concern evident in her tone. She shifts the menu she's holding from one hand to the other, clearly wanting to reach for Jon but hesitant to offer physical contact to someone who might rebuff it. Elias intervenes before Jon can say anything.

"I knew you sounded sick over the phone, We can go home if you’d like Jon." Elias says staring down at his charge. He's been looking forward to this dinner. Jon better know what the right answer is.

"No... I feel perfectly fine" Jon says, voice low and avoiding both of their eyes "I would like to have dinner" _Good boy_

"Well if you're sure...Tell me if I need to take you home alright?" Jon nods at this, fiddling with his menu again. He turns his gaze back at their server and offers his hand "I haven't had the Pleasure, Elias Bouchard"

"Georgie Barker" The young woman says, shaking his hand. Her eyes keep flitting back to Jon, clearly wanting to protest on his behalf.

"She's a classmate," Jon explains, fidgeting in his chair as Elias takes his seat and looks over the menu. He takes note of how dismissive that description is. He really must like this one. “And she was just leaving-”

“Now, now Jon, don't be rude,” Elias cuts in, watching the younger man bite his lips and bow his head in frustration. He turns his gaze to Ms. Barker " It's very nice to meet one of Jon's little friend's."

"Likewise Mr. Bouchard, I was just telling Jon how happy I was seeing him out and about" Georgie says, her tone is flat. Not the attitude that a server would be giving a guest but her qualifications were not the reason he pulled some strings to hire her here at _le Manoir_ .

No Elias thinks as he reaches into his pocket and turns up the dial a few notches , watching Jon jump in his chair ever so slightly, stifling delicious little moans. _No, there are other far more enjoyable reasons why Ms. Barker is serving their table tonight._

"It warms my heart to see such concern for Jon" Elias says giving her a blank smile "I worry for him, he can be quite ah.. Difficult” Georgie narrows her eyes at this, clearly wanting to say something but Elias presses on “I won't keep you from your job any longer, We'll both have the Salmon I think, paired up with a bottle of Suenen"

"Oh! Jon's already ordered his" The girl exclaims, showing him, _The Eye give him strength_ , a small yellow pad full of scrawled orders. "Our Friday courses are all priced the same, so really if it's a matter of costs it's really no problem to-"

"Money isn't an issue dear" Elias cuts off, annoyed at the implication. He raises an eyebrow at Jon who's been fiddling with his cuffs, a glazed look on his eyes as he tries to keep his moans from tumbling out.

"Ah-- ah Y-yes the Salmon sounds good"

"Jon you just ordered the Ratatouille" Georgie returns, confused. She starts to glare at Elias, not missing the earlier exchange. She stands her ground against him, even as he adds a bit of his master’s strength behind his stare. _Interesting_. “He can order for himself”

Taking a proper Look at her reveals the image of a cadaver reaching towards him. The End is all around her like vines but unlike its victims the tendrils wrap around Georgie Barker softly. Almost as if it were making her more imposing, the vines keeping her head high. _Very interesting._

_Also a potential problem._

“Georgie calm down.” Jon says, voice soft, almost pleading as he eyes them both. “I’ve just changed my mind”

"I don't think-'' Georgie continues but Jon lets out an audible yelp, jumping in his chair as Elias turns the dial to its maximum setting, thoroughly enjoying his dinner. Jon’s face is flushed and a hand comes up to his mouth, barely stifling a yelp.

"Jon?! are you alright?" Georgie says as she reaches a hand to touch Jon's shoulder.

"Don't touch me! " Jon snaps, standing up and angling his body away from the touch. "Stop asking me questions, We aren't friends, we aren't anything. You are a waitress and instead of getting us our food, you're wasting our time with your inane questions. Go _away_ " The last word coming out in a hiss. Jon’s terror and desperation masked as fury. Georgie takes a step back, the rest of the dining room now an audience to Jon’s outburst.

Elias turns off the vibrator and Jon settles down, breathing hard and red faced. He looks into Jon’s mind and sees his racing thoughts mingled in with the need for release.

_Don't look at me Don't look at me Don't look at me._

Jon really is such a delicious meal.

The maitre d' approaches them, clearly nervous at seeing trouble from the table of one of their richest guests. "Sirs is there any way I can help?"

"No " Elias says, Well fed from Jon's fear "I think my partner and I will be going. He is clearly not well. Apologies for the disruption" He stands and makes his way to Jon's side. The younger man doesn't hold his arm but stays close to him, his head down in shame.

"Jon... I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" but the maitre d' gives her a sharp look, silencing whatever apologies she wants to make. Elias has no doubt that Ms. Barker will be out of a job tonight but she’s served her purpose. Elias has no reason for her to be around any longer.

"Sir I apologize on behalf of my staff, please rest assured that I will handle the matter promptly and I hope for you and your partner’s return"

"Thank you Andrew, I appreciate it" and with that Elias guides Jon out to his car, awaiting the second course.

* * *

" _Elias please_ "

The older man doesn't move his eyes from the road, Safety first after all. He still Sees Jon's hips rolling, trying to find his pleasure by grinding down on the toy lodge inside of him. His head is tilted back, exposing the long column of neck that Elias wants to bite and mark and claim.

"Just a little bit more Love, we’re almost there" they would have already reached the townhouse if Elias didn't opt to use the back-roads. He recalls another lifetime, Barnabas laughing into his shoulder, calling him a hedonist.

 _He wasn't wrong_ he thinks as he Watches Jon whimper at every little bump they hit on this long winding dirt road. Having an eye engraved on his dashboard came handy at times.

"I can't! please!' Jon screams as they hit a pothole, hand flying up to grab Elias’ arm. Elias sighs and pulls over the side of the road. Let it never be said he didn't spoil his boy.

"Alright" he unbuckles his seat belt and leans over the younger man, palming the wet spot on Jon's trousers. Jon writhes against him, thighs squeezing together and trying to keep Elias’ hand right _there_. His eyes are closed, mortified at the moans he can’t keep in.

"Naughty boy" Elias grins, watching Jon arch his back at the sensation. He unbuckles his lover’s trousers, helping Jon raise his hips as he pushes it down to his knees. Jon’s underwear is soaked, trailing slick down Jon’s thigh as he pulls it down as well. Elias fondles Jon’s slit, tracing the straining ring of muscle where it's stuffed full.

The litany of moans Jon lets out as Elias takes hold of the long pink vibrator is sweeter than any music from every lifetime his lived. He has Jon keening as he slowly pulls it out, Lovely thing’s eyes are dazed in pleasur. Jon nearly screams as it comes out with a wet pop, leaving him gaping, hole empty and hungry.

"Look how wet you are" Elias admonishes, sliding two of his fingers up Jon's wet cunt. pumping his fingers into that sweet hole with fast, rough strokes. He kisses the spot right under his lover's ear, where a long gash is still red and tender, making Jon groan as he rides Elias’ fingers, thrashing and whining.

Elias grabs Jon’s hair to tug him closer, mashing their lips together, swallowing the pleasure-pained mewls as Jon’s body sparks into life. Jon screams into his mouth as his eyes roll back, his hips buck wildly and he comes, squirting all over Elias' hands.

He kisses Jon until the younger man comes down from his high. Jon is beautiful like this, boneless and exhausted, rumpled clothes and slick running down his thighs.

He brings his coated hand to Jon’s lips and his boy stares at him dazed for a few seconds before he obediently starts to lick . Elias plays with that tongue, fingers sliding across the wet muscle, thrusting deep and making Jon gag for it before Elias takes out his fingers from the wet heat and pats Jon’s cheek.

Angling back, Elias watches Jon’s chest heave while contemplating what to do next. He could drive home and have Jon there, fuck his future archivist into his mattress. He could also have Jon’s lovely mouth now, train him to take even more of Elias. _Choices, choices._

 _Or Both._ Elias thinks. Tonight is about indulgence. Jonathan is his. He pays for Jon’s schooling, His flat, His grandmother’s care. Elias magnanimity only asks for so little in return after all.

"Good, Now out"

"W-what?"

"Outside the car please." Elias doesn't wait for a reply. He opens the door and climbs out, walking towards the hood of the car. Jon follows him, suit still rumpled, trying to button up his trousers. "No no, Keep your zipper open " he says as he bats Jon’s hands away, "Come here and Kneel"

"Elias someone might see-" Jon’s eyes are frantically looking at the road. Elias has already cast his mind. There isn't anybody taking these backboards for miles but Jon doesn't need to know that.

"Well, I suppose we better do this quickly then" Elias says, unbuttoning his trousers.

“No.”

The headlights illuminate Jon, bringing him to focus at the center of an inky dark landscape. The light bounces off those sharp cheekbones, highlighting his scars and making his brown eyes turn almost gold. _Divine_. Elias thinks. _Holy_.

“Alright” Elias smiles, watching Jon stare back at him in shaky defiance. “ We can do this at your flat then.”

As expected Jon shakes his head, frantic as his mind races. Terrified at the idea of Elias finding out that Jon’s been harboring a criminal at his home.

Elias doesn't like Mr. Keay, doesn’t like how familiar he’s gotten with his Jon but the boy _does_ have his uses. He stares at the scar underneath Jon’s ear and concedes that if Mary’s boy hadn't been there that night, Alfred Grifter would have slit Jon’s throat instead of marking him.

Besides, Elias thinks, _Watching_ the mass of cells grow in Gerard’s brain. That's a problem that will sort itself out.

Jon bows his head, body stiff and defeated as he gets down on his knees.

It only takes a few seconds for Jon to slip into the role Elias has trained him in and promptly starts mouthing at his erection, moaning against him, tongue trailing up his zippers before his teeth catch on the fly and he zips it down. Such a perfectionist..

Jon slips his tongue in the opening, hot mouth sucking at his clothed member and pressing kisses with his slick lips, Elias rewards him by taking out his cock.

Dutifully, Jon sits back down on his heels, Keeping eye contact, red face full of shame but mouth watering in anticipation. He can’t help but to slide his cock against that pretty face. Painting the dips and curves of Jon’s face with his precum.

Jon obediently stays still even as his mind is full of anxiety, willing there not to be any cars coming to witness his current state. Elias thrust against that flushed face a few more times _because he can_ before he takes his cock in hand and angles it against Jon's mouth. Tracing those panting lips with the head of his cock..

"You ruined my dinner"

"I'm sorry"

"Made a mess in my car"

"I'm sorry, please. "

"Please what Love?"

"Please sir may I suck your cock" Elias isn't fooled. He doesn't need to be blessed by the Beholding to know Jon’s need to take him in his mouth stems from the fear of being caught and the need to protect his friend than any real desire on his part. Still Jon does make a lovely picture, Long hair messy and loose from its bun, eyes pleading, mouth begging.

He releases Jon’s hair before leaning backwards, placing both hands on the hood. "Go on" he says and Jon gets to work.

The tongue trailing up the length of his cock and lapping at the head is pure ecstasy. Jon repeats this a few more times before he takes Elias into his mouth. Usually he’d chide the boy for going too fast but he understands that it springs from the fear of discovery rather than willful disobedience. And it does help that the slide of that tight wet heat is glorious.

Jon struggles to take the whole thing in his mouth, gagging as it hits the back of his throat, eyes tearing up at the sensation. Elias just smiles and slides his fingers back into those long tresses and pulls Jon forward, thrusting in fully.

Predictably, Jon chokes, trying to move backwards but Elias keeps him in place. The younger man throat convulses, tongue sliding down his length, frantically trying to dislodge Elias' cock. Elias simply grips him tighter watching as Jon whimpers, drooling around his cock.  
Jon lets out a long keen before Elias can feel him giving in. Mouth relaxing and eyes staring at Elias in surrender.

_Good boy_

He tugs Jon back, Slowly guiding him off his cock before slamming back in, enjoying the way Jon's throat muscles constrict around him. He does this a few more times before he pulls Jon off completely. There is a string of come and saliva connected from the tip of his cock to Jon’s open mouth.

Jon gasps, breathing harshly, He coughs wet and ruined as Elias graciously gives him a few seconds before he shoves into that tight hole again, making Jon gag for it.

By the time Elias is ready to come, Jon is pliant in his hold, eyes glazed, hands limp on either side of him. He fucks Jon’s throat savagely, before pulling out.

Elias strokes his cock, world narrowing down to Jon's face, red and splotchy, mouth open as if he were begging for absolution.

He watches in rapture as he comes on Jon's face, A white streak splattering across his face with an indecent sound, from the corner of that smooth pink tongue to the opposite cheek, just below the eye. The next pulse is stronger than the first, smearing across Jon’s glasses and onto his hair. The rest Jon catches in his mouth, left open as he waits for further instruction, kneeling as if in worship.

“Swallow” Elias sighs, trying to catch his breath, petting Jon as his boy does exactly that. He pulls the younger man to his feet and slams the younger man’s lips against him, tasting himself on Jon’s tongue.

“You’re perfect,” Elias tells him, relishing the way Jon’s mind lights up at the praise even if his eyes look away in shame. He can see Jon try to hide how he's pressing his thighs together. _Insatiable_.

He reaches into Jon’s trousers and cups the wet cunt he finds, The younger man letting out a muffled moan against him, smearing Elias’ come all over his suit.

“And now you’ve ruined my suit”

“I’m sorry” Jon sobs, voice hoarse and ruined as he rocks his hips against Elias’ palm.

“The things I do for you” Elias says, kissing the top of Jon's head. “No matter, you can make it up to me at home.”

* * *

**G. Barker**

_[Fri 8:29pm]_  
I know u probbly dont want to talk to me  
rn but I just want to know ur ok.

 _[Fri 8:32pm]_  
I went out of line, I know, Im just worried about u.  
that guy gave me srs bad vibes,,,

 _[Fri 11:22pm]_  
Ok maybe i shouldn't be saying that, sorry

 _[Sat 12:49am]_  
I'm really sorry Jon, I hope ur ok.  
Im here 4 u ok?

"Elias..."

"Hmmm Yes dear?" Elias looks up from the phone to the image of Jon fresh from the shower, hair still damp and towel wrapped around him. The exposed skin shows the map of bruises Elias left earlier in the night.

"That’s my phone" Jon softly mutters, clearly wanting to grab it to preserve some privacy but knowing how much of a bad idea that is. He motions for Jon with the crook of his fingers and Jon obeys, letting the towel fall. He reaches Elias' side of bed and crawls into his arms, tucking his head under the older man's chin.

Elias can't see what Jon’s face looks like as he reads Ms. Barker's messages but he can feel Jon begin to tremble. He can hear the man’s miserable thoughts. _Just until I graduate_ , Jon repeats in his head for the millionth time _Just until I graduate then I’ll be free._

 _Adorable_.

"Is she going to be a problem Jon?" Elias says kissing the top of Jon's head and slowly making his way downward. leaning down to trace the shell of Jon's ear, making the younger man shiver.

"No...No she won't be a problem Elias, I promise"

"Alright" Elias whispers, handing the phone to Jon "Show me."

**G. Barker**

_[Fri 8:29pm]_  
I know u probbly dont want to talk to me  
rn but I just want to know ur ok.

 _[Fri 8:32pm]_  
I went out of line, I know, Im just worried about u.  
that guy gave me srs bad vibes

 _[Fri 11:22pm]_  
Ok maybe i shouldnt be saying that, sorry

 _[Sat 12:49am]_  
I'm really sorry Jon, I hope ur ok.  
Im here 4 u ok?

_[Sat 4:18am]_  
I don't appreciate the way you're talking about my friend.  
We go to school together, that's it.  
Stay away from me.

 _[Sat 4:21am]_  
Please.

**Author's Note:**

> (Presses a kiss on Sylph's forehead) You are valid my dear.
> 
> If you can, please comment here instead of discord so Sylph may also see. Thanks!
> 
> Come talk to me on Twitter @PillowPhilo ,, I'm always down to talk about tma men being menaced


End file.
